Selene and Michael: A Forbidden Love Story
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Selene and Michael have been dating since the day they met nine months ago. Michael is still human until a tragedy hits them in front of Tanis's exile prison. However, Selene is having trouble with figuring out how to tell Viktor about their secret relationship in the beginning until Michael convinces her to confront him while he stands by her side for help and support.
1. Untold Secrets

Selene: I'll be in my room. Don't disturb me unless it's important.

[Goes to her room]

Selene: *Finally some peace and quiet.*

[Calls Michael]

Michael: [Answers his phone] Hello?

Selene: Hey, Baby.

Michael: Selene. Nice to hear your voice.

Selene: Are you coming over? I have a bunch of free time. We can have our privacy.

Michael: I'm outside. Look out your window.

Selene: [Looks out her window and smiles waving] I'll be out in just a sec.

[Hangs up, opens her window, and jumps down] Hi. [Smiles big]

Michael: [Smiles and pulls her close kissing her passionately, but softly]

Selene: [Sneaks her tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss then pulls away and smiles sheepishly]

You really know how to greet a girl. Don't you?

Michael: If she's my girlfriend, then yes. Definitely.

Selene: Careful with the g-word around here. I still haven't told Viktor. I don't know how to break that news to him. I'm afraid if I tell him out straight that I'm in love with a human man, he'll have my ass house-arrested and forbid me to see you again. And he may even have you killed. That's why when I get your scent on me, I have to take a shower to get it off just so I can keep our relationship a secret and no one gets suspicious. I really want to tell him. I REALLY do, but I don't know how.

Michael: Sorry. And if you're worried about how to tell him, just tell him. I'll even come with you.

Selene: Michael, do you even know how dangerous that is? If you came with me, he'd kill you for sure. I love you, Michael. My heart couldn't bare it if you got hurt or killed because of me. I'm not willing to risk your life like that.

Michael: I love you too, Selene. But we can't keep doing this. The sneaking around, the secrets, etc. It's getting in the way of our relationship.

Selene: [Looks down knowing he's right and sighs] I know. [Looks at him] I guess I should just confront him about it. I just don't want to lose you in the process.

Michael: [Cups her face] You won't. Come on. I'll go with you. I won't leave your side.

Selene: [Scared for the outcome, but agrees and nods] Alright.

[Pulls him on her back and jumps back on the roof climbing back in through her window]

Michael: [Gets down and closes the window] Come on. Lets do it now while we have a better chance.

Selene: [Takes his hand and quickly drags him to Viktor's corridor]

[Knocks on the door]

Viktor: Who is it? It better be damn well important.

Selene: [Takes a deep breath] It's Selene. I need to speak with you.

Viktor: [Knowing she only comes to him for emergencies, he always welcomes her in] Come in, My Child.

Selene: [Moves closer to Michael for her comfort then walks in with his arm wrapped around her] I...

Viktor: [Can smell the stench] What is this _human_ doing in my house?!

Selene: [Looks down feeling scared of what he might say in response]

Michael: [Whispers in her ear] Just tell him. It's alright.

Selene: [Looks at Viktor trying to suppress her fear and nervousness] I'm in love with him.

Viktor: WHAT!? [Looks at her showing his rage]

Selene: [Hugs Michael tight in fear that she's about to watch him die and it'll be the last time she ever gets to be held in his strong, warm arms]

I love him and he loves me. He's my boyfriend and lover. We've been secretly dating for the last nine months. There. I FINALLY said it. [Buries her head in Michael's chest scared of Viktor's verdict]

Michael: [Rubs her back and kisses the top of her head] It's alright, Lene. Everything's going to be ok.

Viktor: [Filled with anger and rage that she has been keeping this a secret from him for almost a year, but loves her as a daughter and thinks about the time he burnt his real daughter alive for loving a lycan and how he's regretted making the decision because it caused him to lose his daughter. Not wanting to make the same mistake over, he comes to a decision] Alright. [Takes a deep breath] He can stay.

Selene: [Turns and looks at Viktor shocked] What?! [Starts tearing up happy]

Viktor: On one condition.

Selene: [Holds back her happy tears not liking the sound of that] What's the condition?

Viktor: You have to turn him.

Selene: What?! NO! I won't do it. I can't.

Viktor: Then he dies. Either turn him, or I kill him. Your choice, Selene.

Selene: I won't do it.

Viktor: Fine. [About to slash Michael]

Selene: [Moves in front of Michael just in time to save him]

Viktor: [Slashes Selene in the process]

Selene: AHH! [Looks at Viktor and starts to cry]

Viktor: [Shocked at what he did] I'm sorry, My Child.

Selene: [Just lets the silent tears fall stinging the wound on the right side of her face and quickly grabs Michael's hand dragging him to the garage and they get in a car with Selene driving and bolting out the door at full speed]

Michael: Selene, pull the car over. You're losing too much blood.

Selene: I'll be fine.

Michael: PULL OVER, Selene. I'm not having you pass out driving.

Selene: [Pulls over]

Michael: [Grabs some gauze and pain relief cream and puts them on the wound using first-aid tape to hold the piece of gauze in place] There. [Quickly, but gently cleans the rest of the blood off her face] Ok. That's better. You can go.

Selene: [Takes off again at full speed and looks in her rear view mirror to see a lycan chasing them down on foot] SHIT!

Michael: [Looks in his side mirror] Shit! How do we lose him?

Selene: [Turns a sharp corner and heads to Tanis's exile place] That's odd.

Michael: What?

Selene: I don't remember this gate being here before. [Stops the car] Wait here and follow me in the car. [Hands him a pistol] Here. Take this. [Gets the other pistol out and gets out of the car]

Michael: [Starts carefully following her]

Selene: [Shoots the lock on the gate and walks in]

Lycan: [Growls coming around the corner slowly]

Selene: [Hears the growl and quickly turns to Michael] GO BACK!

Lycan: [Jumps out and attacks her from behind]

Michael: SHIT! [Sets the pistol to shoot and gets out of the car shooting the lycan]

Lycan: [Turns around and attacks him biting into his neck]

Michael: AHH!

Selene: MICHAEL! [Attacks the lycan and shoots him in the head four times]

Michael: [Bleeding to death] Selene.

Selene: [Bends down and picks up his head starting to cry] No...no...no.

Michael: [Weakly] I love you, Selene. [Passes out]

Selene: [Cries harder not sure of what to do and thinks about earlier] *You have to turn him.* [Tilts his head to expose his neck and bends down extending her fangs and bites into his neck]

Lycan 2: [Pulls her away and starts fighting her]

Michael: [Starts turning into something and is in pain]

Selene: [Kills the lycan and looks towards Michael] Michael?! [Watches as the transformation occurs]

Michael: [Finally stops being in pain and drops on his back with his eyes closed]

Selene: [Bends down next to him again and puts one hand on his cheek] Michael?

Michael: [Opens his eyes and roars baring his teeth]

Selene: [Jumps not believing what she's seeing] *A hybrid.* I turned you into a hybrid?

Michael: [Roars again at her]

Selene: [Hugs him tight relieved he's alive] I don't care what you are. I love you no matter what. I'm just glad you're ok. [Cries happy tears and buries her face in his chest]

Michael: [Turns back to human form and hugs her back] Shhhhhhhhh.

Selene: [Feeling even more relief to be in his strong, warm arms again, she pulls away from the hug and kisses him passionately]

Michael: [Cups her face with both hands and pushes his tongue in her mouth interlocking it with hers deepening the kiss]

Selene: [Deepens it more and runs her fingers through his dirty-blonde hair jumping on him and wraps her legs around his waist]

Michael: [Opens up the back car door and gently lays her on the back seat starting to kiss her neck]

Selene: [Really turned on and moans softly] Oh, Michael. Oh, God. I love you.

Michael: [Really turned on by her soft pleasurable moans, he starts taking off her corset and kisses her softly]

Selene: [Takes off his shirt and lightly traces his abs] I want you, Michael. Fuck me.

Michael: [Takes off her suit kissing her jawline] I love you, Selene.

Selene: [Takes off his pants and boxers and straddles her legs for him]

Michael: [Goes in fast and hard starting to thrust]

Selene: [Lets out a loud pleasurable moan] OH, MICHAEL! OH, GOD! FUCK! Go FASTER!

Michael: [Thrusts faster and straddles her legs more allowing him to go in deeper and harder]

Selene: OH, SHIT! FUCK! OHHHHH!

As her orgasm starts to die down, Michael slams into her even harder and goes faster riding her roughly. Making Selene go into a second orgasm.

Selene: FUCK, MICHAEL! YES! OH, YES! OH, GOD! [Panting and breathing heavily]

Michael: [Grunting] OH, SELENE! [Starts to feel her vaginal fluids surround his cock and cums]

Selene: [Cums as well] Holy fuckin' cock shit! [Panting and trying to catch her breath] That...was the...BEST...sex...EVER!

Michael: No shit. Definitely the BEST we've had. And we set a new record. I made you orgasm twice. That's amazing.

Selene: I know. [Flips them over and lays her head on his chest] I love you, Michael.

Michael: [Holding her ass] I love you too, Selene. [Smiles]

Selene: [Smiles then gets up and puts her clothes back on and hands him his]

Michael: [Gets up and puts his clothes back on as well] Ok. Lets go in and get what we came for.

Selene: [Intertwines her fingers with his and lays her head on his shoulder as they walk inside the building]


	2. Dark and Beautiful Surprises

Tanis: [Hears them and walks out with a smirk on his face and a gun and shoots the wall right next to Selene's face] I knew it was you, Selene. The stench of his blood still lingers in your veins.

Selene: [Jumps with the sound and looks at him] Tanis, I see your aim hasn't improved.

Tanis: You don't scare me, Selene.

Selene: Well, we're going to have to work on that. [Nudges Michael with her elbow]

Michael: [Gets what she means and changes into his hybrid form jumping on Tanis pinning his arms against the wall]

Tanis: [Now a bit scared, he looks at Selene]

Selene: We need you to set us up an appointment with Alexander Corvinous.

Tanis: Why?

Michael: [Growls]

Selene: Wouldn't you like to know? [Serious, but slightly harsh tone] It doesn't matter. Just DO IT.

Tanis, now scared he might die at the hands of his exiler, nods and agrees and sets the appointment up.

Tanis: When you get there, ask for Lorenz Macaro.

So with that in mind, Selene and Michael left with Selene praying Alexander has the answers she needs about her family's demise.

* * *

Once there, Alexander tells Selene everything she needs to know leaving her shocked that it was her precious dark father Viktor who had been the one to kill her family and not the lycans.

Selene: [Tears up having flashbacks of that horrific night then comes out of it with tears streaming down her face like an endless river] NOOO!

Michael: [Pulls her into a tight hug rubbing her back for comfort searching for the right comforting words to say and kisses the top of her head]

Selene: [Just bawls into his chest and collapses completely in his strong, warm embrace]

* * *

It has been a week since Selene found out the truth about her dead family and Viktor. Three days after, she and Michael went to confront him about everything that had happened. When Viktor told Selene that everything was completely true, she took her fear and grief and turned it to anger. Which in turn, she killed him and now her family was finally avenged just like she's wanted for the last 600 years. Now she turns her back on everyone, including Amelia and Marcus knowing she will never be again welcomed into the coven and she and Michael will be hunted. Since it has been a whole week, Selene wants nothing more than to just be with Michael and hope that whatever happens next, will allow for them to find peace and be safe and away from the endless war. Alexander has given Selene his blood and she can now walk into sunlight without being burned to ash. Michael and Selene are now at a safe house in Paris with Selene about ready to tell the news to Michael.

Selene: [Walks into the kitchen where Michael is sitting at the table reading a book] Michael, there's something I need to tell you.

Michael: [Puts his book down and looks at her kind of worried] What is it, My Love? Are you ok? [Stands up and walks over to her kissing her softly]

Selene: [Kisses back then pulls away] Everything's fine. But... [Pauses hoping he'll stay calm] ...Michael, I'm pregnant. [Looks at him hoping he's not mad or upset]

Michael: [Just looks at her kind of shocked] Lene, are you sure?

Selene: [Nods] I took four tests. They all came out positive.

Michael: [Knowing this is a result of their never ending love for each other, he wants nothing more than to be there for her and their new unborn child and smiles big] I'm going to be a father! [Picks her up and spins her around excited]

Selene: [Smiles and giggles as she's spun around happy that he's happy] I love you, Michael.

Michael: [Puts her down] I love you too, Selene. [Kisses her softly, yet passionately]

Selene: [Kisses back with the same amount of passion then pulls away and hugs him laying her head on his chest thinking nothing else could possibly bring them any closer or more happiness] *I'm finally getting the one thing I've always longed for.* [Yawns]

Michael: [Smiles at the thought of him becoming a father soon and kisses Selene on the forehead picking her up bridal style] Come on, Lene. Lets get you to bed. You need to rest. [Takes her to their room and gently lays her on the bed laying down beside her and holding her close]

Selene: [Half asleep, she smiles and cuddles right into her favorite spot now letting her subconscious take full control over her petite little, beautifully pale white body]


	3. The Proposal

_Selene: [Breathing heavily] God, Michael. What have you done to me!?_

_Michael: [Sitting next to her in a chair trying to keep her calm] Calm down, My Love. [Dabs a cold wet cloth over the sweat on her forehead] You're doing great. Just breathe, Babe._

_Selene: [Feels the urge to push] OW! GOD, get this thing OUT OF ME! [Pushes] AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

_Dr. Carl: PERFECT! Selene, it's ok. Just one more push like that and it's all over._

_Michael: [Kisses his wife on the side of her forehead and smiles] Just one last push, Babe. You can do it._

_Selene: [Taking in her husband's last four words repeating them in her head, she pushes with what strength she has left crying out and screaming in pain] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! [Feeling her pain suddenly relieving, she hears a small crying being crying with a slightly louder cry than her own and collapses to the bed on her back slightly laughing and crying now happy tears, and she looks at her husband smiling]_

_Michael: [Smiles back and kisses her softly] You did it, Selene. I'm so proud of you. She's perfect. Looks just like her beautiful mother._

* * *

Selene: [Wakes up with a gasp]

Michael: [Wakes up at the sound of her gasp and sits up] Selene, what's wrong?

Selene: [Looks at her now worried boyfriend] Nothing, Baby. It was a good dream. Just a surprising one. I dreampt about our future.

Michael: [Feeling relieved it wasn't a nightmare, he sighs and smiles] What part of the future?

Selene: [Places one hand over her stomach and smiles] Lets just say our daughter makes it through the pregnancy and she's very healthy.

Michael: [Smiles at the thought of their child being very healthy then looks at Selene a little confused] Our daughter? What makes you so sure it's a girl?

Selene: Mother's instinct. In the dream, you were the one that told me it was a girl. Your exact words were, "She's perfect. Looks just like her beautiful mother." [Looks up and gently crushes her lips to his in a loving happy way and kisses him softly, but passionately]

Michael: [Deepens it, then pulls away] Sounds like me.

Selene: [Giggles and whispers in his ear] I love you, Michael Corvin. [Kisses his shoulder and nuzzles in his neck]

Michael: [Wraps his arms protectively around her waist and pulls her closer then kisses the top of her head and whispers back] I love you too, Selene Corvin. [Saying the last name a bit lower than his whisper]

Selene: [About half asleep on her boyfriend, she smiles slightly, but catches a part of the last word and opens her eyes looking up at him very confused] What was that?

Michael: What was what, My Love?

Selene: That last word you whispered to me in my ear. Don't lie to me.

Michael: [Sighs then reaches over to the floor and pulls out a small box from his pants pocket kneeling down in front of Selene]

Selene: [Gasps with a surprised, yet very happy smile tearing up]

Michael: Selene, we've been dating for almost nine and a half months and you've managed to save me multiple times when I was a human. Now and again you always will. It's in your nature. But despite who I was or WHAT I was, you continued to love me for me. In your eyes, I could see how much you cared for me and loved me. And I know you know that when you look back into my eyes, you know I love and care about you just the same. You take my breath away sometimes and make my heart skip every other beat everytime we're close. I love you with all my heart. Always have and always will. Forever. Will you marry me?

Selene: [Letting her happy tears stream down her cheeks, her smile widens and nods] YES. Yes, Michael. I WILL marry you. I thought you'd never ask.

Michael: [Feeling happy to hear those words, he gets up putting the perfectly platinum, silver diamond ring on her finger and kisses her as deeply and passionately as he possibly can]

Selene: [Wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down onto the bed on top of her taking off his pajama pants and boxers]

Michael: [Pulls away and takes off her night-gown and bra] I love you so much. [Takes off her panties and kisses her all the way down her neck]

Selene: [Moaning softly] I...I love you too, Michael. [Spreads her legs really wide]

Michael: [Smiles against her skin and goes in fast and hard slamming deep inside her]

Selene: [Screams in pleasure] OH, MICHAEL!

Michael: [Starts thrusting really hard and fast]

Selene: [Moaning and kisses him again meeting his thrusts]

They go on for about three hours. Selene falls asleep with her head on Michael's chest and Michael with his arms wrapped protectively around Selene's waist holding her close.


	4. The Birth of Kathryn Bailey

So, it has been nine months since Selene had found out she was pregnant. Surprisingly, she didn't get very big. However, Michael likes to talk to her belly a lot and the baby seems to kick like it likes his stories. Selene thinks it's funny and she laughs every time.

Michael: [Walking with Selene through the Budapest Park] You know, we should bring our daughter here when she's older.

Selene: [Leaning on him and smiles] That's a good idea. I think she'll like that. [Feels some really sharp pains] AAAHHH!

Michael: [Looks at her worriedly] What's going on? Did your water break?

Selene: [Shakes her head] No. I think something's wrong. [Feels another sharp pain] AAAAAHHHHH!

Michael: [Picks her up bridal style and runs to the nearest hospital]

Selene: HURRY!

Michael: [Runs to the receptionist at the front desk] I need a doctor right away. My fiance' needs help immediately. We think there's something wrong with the baby.

Selene: AAAAAHHHHHHH-HAAA! It HURTS! I can't take this anymore!

Nurse Receptionist: [Pages a doctor] I need Doctor Saroyan to the front desk please. There's a couple here in need of emergency help. The woman is in pain. And she's pregnant.

Dr. Saroyan: [Comes rushing in with a garni] Lay her on this.

Michael: [Lays her on the garni and takes her hand] It's going to be alright, Selene. [Kisses her hand]

Dr. Saroyan: [Pulls them into a maternity ward labor and delivery room] What's your name? [Talking to Selene]

Selene: [Crying in pain] Selene.

Michael: And I'm Michael Corvin. Her fiance'.

Selene: We were walking in the park and then I started having these really sharp pains.

Michael: And then we came here.

Dr. Saroyan: Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Saroyan and I'll be the one taking care of you. [Hooking Selene up to a heart monitor for the baby and giving her some pain medication] How far along are you, Selene?

Selene: 41 weeks.

Dr. Saroyan: Alright. I'm going to do an ultrasound to see what's going on.

Selene: [Looks at her confused]

Michael: [See's she's confused] It shows a picture of the baby on the computer from the inside.

Selene: [Looks at him] Oh. Can we find out what the sex is then?

Dr. Saroyan: Yes. And I assume you haven't had any pre-natal care given you didn't know what an ultrasound was.

Selene: [Shakes her head] Michael's a doctor and he knew what I needed to take, so he's been the one who's been doing that himself.

Dr. Saroyan: Well alright then. Shall we get the ultrasound started then?

Selene/Michael: [Nod] Yes.

Dr. Saroyan: [Starts the ultrasound] Well, everything seems to be ok. But before I tell you the sex, do you have an idea of what it might be?

Selene: A girl. [Watching the screen]

Dr. Saroyan: [Looks at the gender] Yep. You're right. It is a girl. Congratulations.

Selene: Thank you. [Smiles and looks at Michael]

Michael: [Looks back at her also smiling and bends down kissing her softly]

Selene: [Pulls away still smiling and looks back at the screen] Our little girl. Can you believe it?

Michael: [Smiling] Only as much as you can. [Kisses her on the forehead] I love you, Selene.

Selene: I love you too, Michael.

Dr. Saroyan: Do you have any names picked out?

Selene: I think I'd like to name her Kathryn Bailey Corvin.

Michael: That's a beautiful name, Hunny. I love it. Kathryn Bailey Corvin it is.

Dr. Saroyan: [Writes the name down on the birth certificate that she will use] Ok. Since you're a week over due, I'm going to induce you. That means I'm breaking your water for you.

Selene: Ok. Lets get it over with then.

Dr. Saroyan: [Gets what she needs and breaks Selene's water] There. That should help you progress pretty quickly. I'll be back in about two hours to check on you. [Leaves]

Selene: [Feels a contraction] AAHH! [Squeezes Michael's hand]

Michael: It's alright, Hun. You can do this. We'll get through this together. Just breathe. Breathe. [Coaching her]

Selene: Why does this have to be so painful?!

[Two hours later]

Dr. Saroyan: [Walks in] How is she holding up?

Michael: She's doing just fine.

Selene: It hurts like FUCKING HELL!

Dr. Saroyan: [Checks to see how far she's dilated] It seems you're 100% efaced and five centimeters dilated. You're progressing faster than I thought you would. I'll check back in an hour. [Leaves]

Selene: [Feels a sharp pain that's not a contraction] AAAAHHHH! It's back.

Michael: Just breathe, Selene. You're doing great.

Selene: [Screams in pain again] AAAAAHHHHH! It's not a contraction. It's the other pain. Get the doctor!

Michael: [Runs out and catches the doctor] Dr. Saroyan, Selene's pain from earlier is back. She can't take that again.

Dr. Saroyan: [Follows him back to the room and looks at the heart monitor] The heart rate is dropping fast.

Selene: NO! Save my baby. PLEASE!?

Dr. Saroyan: I'm trying my best, but I can't promise anything.

Selene: MICHAEL!

Michael: [Bends down to her level] I'm right here, Hunny. Everything's going to be fine. I promise. [Lightly strokes her sweaty cheek with his thumb]

[Heart monitor suddenly shows a straight line and makes a screeching alert noise]

Selene/Michael: [Look at the monitor]

Selene: What's going on!?

Dr. Saroyan: [Looks at the couple] I'm sorry. I did everything I could. It seems the baby couldn't handle the contractions and it caused her to go into a major distress that made the heart rate drop fast. Which in turn caused the baby to die. I did everything I could to save her, but it just didn't work. I'm truly sorry. I'll leave you two to think it through and I'll be back in thirty minutes. We'll have to deliver the baby still, so I'll be back shortly.

Selene: [Starts crying really upset] Noooo! [Hugs Michael tight and bawls into his chest]

Michael: [Tears up and sits down on the edge of the bed and just holds her] Shhhhhhhhhh. It's alright. I know. [Rubs her back and kisses the top of her head] Shhhhhhhhhh. It's ok. I know.

Selene: [Still bawling] We lost our baby. We lost Kathryn forever.

Michael: [Just holds her tight] I know, Hunny. There's nothing we could've done. Dr. Saroyan did the best she could. There's nothing she could've done to save her either. The baby just couldn't handle it.

Selene: I can't handle this. I can't.

Dr. Saroyan: [Walks in] Selene, I need to check you again.

Selene: [Lets go of Michael and gets into position to let her do so]

Dr. Saroyan: [Checks her] Just as I thought. You're ready. On the next contraction, I need you to take a deep breath in, hold it, and push down as hard as you can for ten seconds. Michael can count out loud.

Selene: [Pushes as hard as she can maneuver]

Michael: One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.

Selene: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!

Dr. Saroyan: Perfect, Selene. Good job. Do that again.

Selene: [Pushes as she did the first time]

Michael: One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.

Selene: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Dr. Saroyan: VERY good. The head is crowning. She's almost here. Push.

Selene: I CAN'T! It HURTS!

Michael: Hunny, you're doing wonderful. You can do it. We'll get through it together. I'm right here with you. Now PUSH.

Selene: [Pushes like so]

Michael: One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.

Selene: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dr. Saroyan: BEAUTIFUL. The head's out.

Michael: [Looks between Selene's legs to see a small head sticking out] Her head is out, Selene. It's almost over. You're doing great.

Dr. Saroyan: Ok, Selene, I need you to push again. Just like you've been doing.

Selene: [Does what she says]

Dr. Saroyan: WONDERFUL, Selene. BEAUTIFUL. One last push like that and you'll have your baby.

Selene: [Pushes with the strength she has left]

Michael: One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.

Selene: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Michael: One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.

Selene: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH![Suddenly feels pain relief]

Dr. Saroyan: [Catches the baby and lays her on Selene's stomach] Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Michael?

Michael: Sure. [Cuts the cord]

Dr. Saroyan: [Does as normal and cleans the baby's airways and wipes the vernix off]

Selene: [Sits up and picks up her daughter and holds her]

Michael: [Slightly smiles] She's perfect. Looks just like her beautiful mother.

Selene: [Slightly smiles and lightly brushes the tip of her index finger against her daughter's tiny left hand hoping that some sort of miracle will happen]

Kathryn: [Doesn't move]

Selene: [Tears up and one tear falls landing on Kathryn's hand] I love you, Kathryn Bailey Corvin. [Whispering]

Kathryn: [Still doesn't move]

Dr. Saroyan: [Walks in] I need to get her hand-prints and footprints. [Takes the baby]

Selene: [Cries harder and hugs her fiance' tight]

Michael: [Hugs her back and just holds her] I know, Selene. But there's nothing we could've done to save her.

Selene: She's gone forever, Michael. We live forever. How will I ever get passed this? I lost one family and just as I was about to begin another, I lose it as well. I guess I am supposed to end up alone.

Michael: No. Selene, look at me. [Lifts her chin] Look at me.

Selene: [Still letting the tears fall and looks at him]

Michael: You have me. You will always have me. Don't even think that you're supposed to end up alone. If you were supposed to end up alone, I wouldn't be here. And I would've died when you bit me to save my life. I will NEVER leave you, Selene. You will ALWAYS have me. FOREVER.

Selene: [Clings to him] It's just not fair.

Michael: [Kisses the top of her head] I know, Baby. It's ok. We'll get through this together.

Dr. Saroyan: [Brings the baby back in all dressed and in a basket and hands her to Michael] I'll leave you two to say your good-byes and give you time to start planning the funeral.

Michael: Thank you. [Takes the baby in the basket] Selene, Baby, it's time to say good-bye. I know you don't want to. I don't want to either, but we don't have a choice.

Selene: [Lets go of the hug and looks at the baby in the basket] No. I can't. [Picks up Kathryn from the basket and holds her close in the up-right position crying] Nooooo. Not my baby. Not my little girl.

Michael: *I hate seeing her like this. I wish I could do something to bring our daughter back to life. Even if it's only for a moment. All I want to do is see Selene smile. Smile like she did when she saw the picture of Kathryn on the ultrasound. Seeing her cry like this kills me. It hurts me to see her hurt. Wait a second...* Selene, put Kathryn in the basket. Lets take her and get out of here.

Selene: [Stops crying and looks at him confused] What?!

Michael: Just do it. I have an idea. You have Corvinous blood in you since Alexander gave you those gifts, right?

Selene: Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?

Michael: I have an idea, but it involves shedding some blood. That's why we need to get out of here.

Selene: I hope this is a good idea. Lets do it.

Michael: I was so hoping you'd say that. Trust me. This idea after the results, will make you smile and happy again. I promise. [Hands her, her clothes]

Selene: [Changes and grabs the baby in the basket] Lets get out of here.

Michael: [Opens up the window and jumps out] Ok. Drop the basket, Hunny.

Selene: Michael, she won't survive that.

Michael: No. I meant just the basket. Take Kathryn out of it and just drop the basket.

Selene: [Gets what he means now and does as told] Ok, I'm coming down.

Michael: Don't worry, Selene. I'll catch you. Just hold on to Kathryn tightly and jump. I got you.

Selene: *I hope this works.* [Carefully and tightly holds onto Kathryn and jumps out]

Michael: [Catches her bridal style] Told you I got you. [Sets her down] Come on.

Selene: [Holding onto Kathryn, she follows him]

[An hour later]

Michael: [Leading her to a safe house and sees police officers] SHIT!

Police Woman: [On her radio] I see them. They're heading to a building. [Realizes which building] The safe house. They're heading towards the safe house.

Policeman: Copy that. All shooters ready, set... [Sees them coming] FIRE!

All the shooters start to fire and one of the bullets hits Selene in the back of her left shoulder]

Selene: AH! [Still carrying Kathryn]

Michael: [Looks at her] SHIT! Selene, RUN! Get inside. HURRY!

Selene: [Does as told and safely makes it inside the safe house] MICHAEL!

Michael: [Doesn't bother with the police and quickly runs inside the safe house locking the door behind him]

Selene: Michael! [Hugs him] Are you alright?

Michael: I'm fine. How's your shoulder?

Selene: I'm ok. It's just a graze. So what's your plan?

Michael: Lay her down and take the clothes off.

Selene: [Does what he says] Ok. Now what?

Michael: [Uses a scalping knife and slits his wrist then slits Kathryn's chest open and pours the blood into her slit chest] Ok. [Takes Selene's hand and slits her thumb and pointer finger] Now use those fingers and put them into her chest. Grab her heart with them and hold it for thirty seconds. Then pull them out and watch.

Selene: [Does it like so and pulls her fingers out just watching to see what happens] This better work.

Kathryn: [Starts turning pink and starts to cry]

Selene: [Shocked, but happy and picks her up] Oh, Kathryn. No. It's ok. Shhhhhhh. It's alright. Shhhhhhhhhhhhh. [Starts to rock her] Shhhhhhhhhh. [Kisses her on the forehead] I got you, My Little Angel. I've got you. Mommy's got you. [Starting to cry happy tears]

Michael: *It worked. But where's the smile?* Selene, you ok?

Selene: [Looks at him and nods starting to smile through her tears] Thank you, Michael. [Lays Kathryn back down on the floor in front of her and puts the clothes back on her]

Kathryn: [Slowly starting to calm down, but is hungry]

Selene: [Takes off her corset and lowers the top portion of her suit then picks Kathryn back up and starts to feed her]

Kathryn: [Feeling satisfied, she calms down and quickly finishes eating]

Selene: [Smiling as she hands her over to Michael who burps her and she pulls her suit back up and puts her corset back on]

Michael: [Smiles and looks at their daughter]

Kathryn: [Opens her eyes for the first time and coos as she smiles at her parents]

Michael: She's perfect.

Selene: She's our perfect little angel. We're finally a family. [Cuddles into Michael and lightly brushes the tip of her index finger against Kathryn's tiny left hand]

Kathryn: [Wraps her hand around the tip of her mother's finger and coos]

Selene: [Smiles and bends down kissing her on the forehead] I love you, Kathryn.

Michael: And Daddy loves you too. [Kisses her on the forehead and smiles]


	5. Selene's Human Story and Family

[Selene looks at Michael]

Selene: Oh, Michael, she's perfect.

Michael: You did beautifully, Lene.

Selene: No. WE did beautifully. You make beautiful babies, Michael. I can't wait until our wedding.

Michael: We'll be a real family.

Selene: We're already a real family. We'll just be officially husband and wife.

[Moves closer to him and lays her head on his chest]

Michael: [Wraps his arms around her and gently rubs Kathryn's cheek with his thumb] You two are my entire world, Selene.

Selene: I know. [Smiles] I love you.

Michael: I love you too, Babe. [Kisses her cheek]

* * *

The next day they woke in each others arms both smiling contently as if never wanting the moment to end. Suddenly they hear a wailing cry from Kathryn coming from the other room across the hall.

Michael: She's probably hungry again.

Selene: I doubt it. It sounds like a cry of fear.

[They get up and run to the room to see three humans trying to take their precious newborn daughter]

Selene: Get away from her!

[Runs and pushes them out of the way picking Kathryn up from between the surrounding pillows]

Kathryn: [Continues crying in fear]

Human 1: It's HER! Kill her and get the child! [Demanding]

Michael: [Steps in front of his family for protection] You want them, you have to go through me first. [Warning tone]

Human 2: Why do you care?

Michael: They're my family. [Says through clenched teeth]

Human 2: Ha! She's a vampire. What would a human be doing with a vampire?

Michael: I'm not human. Not anymore at least. I haven't been human in months. Touch my wife and daughter and you'll be sorry.

Human 3: Your wife? You married a vampire?

Michael: This is none of your business. The point is they are my flesh and blood. You touch even a hair on either of their heads, you'll be dead before you can say "oops".

Human 1: [Pulls out a tazer] Kill the vampire and get the CHILD, DAMN IT!

Michael: [Hisses at the first human] I'm warning you. Stay away from them.

Selene: [Trying to calm Kathryn down] Michael, come on. Lets just go.

Human 1: Move and your husband here gets it.

Selene: [Hisses at him pissed off and her eyes change to their cobalt blue]

Human 1/Human 2: [Raise their UV ray guns]

Kathryn: [Continues wailing and is scared to death]

Selene: [Tries calming her down again]

Kathryn: [Wails louder]

Selene: [Scared for their daughter's life] Shhhhhhh. Kathryn, it's ok. You're ok. Mommy's got you. I've got you. I won't let them hurt you. I promise. Neither will Daddy. We'll keep you safe, Sweetheart. [Kisses her temple]

Human 2: You're a souless, monster. You can't love.

Selene: [Hisses at him] We can and we do. I should know. I've been alive for over six centuries. I was human once myself. I know what it's like to lose the ones you love the most. My entire family was killed when I was nineteen. I lost my mother, my father, my sister, and my twin nieces who were barely even six years old. I loved them so much and they were butchered like animals. I was devastated and was saved by a vampire. I was lead to believe that the lycans were the ones to kill my family. I was turned that night. By the vampire elder Viktor. I was a loyal death dealer to him. He raised me like a second daughter, but nine months after I met Michael, I learned from Alexander Corvinous himself that it was actually Viktor who killed my family all those years ago. I was betrayed. Betrayed beyond repair. I was just lucky enough to have Michael since we had been dating for nine months before hand. He's the only one I know won't betray me. He's the only one I know I can trust. He loves me and I love him. I've always loved him and always will. Nothing can change that. We have a daughter of our own and we're thankful because neither of us had parents when we met. Michael's parents died when he was a young boy. He later married and lost his wife in a car crash. He moved and we met and we fell in love and now we're here with a family of our own. No one can or will take that away from us. Away from ME. I lost my entire family at the age of nineteen and almost lost my daughter. I won't lose my family again. I will do whatever it takes to protect my family this time. This is my chance to start over. No human will take that from me, no lycan, nor any other vampire. I'm not the same person I once was. I've killed six humans in less than five seconds. While I was pregnant. I'm not the vampire you want to mess with. You won't win. I'll win. If you even touch my family, I will hunt and kill every last one of your species. Humans will become extinct at my hand. So don't tempt me.

Michael: [Looks at her] Selene, stop. It's ok. I'll take care of this.


	6. Getting to Safety

Selene looked at him then turned and glared at the humans.

Michael: [Whispers in her ear] Go out the window. I'l take care of them and grab our stuff.

Selene: [Nods] I love you. [Whispers]

Michael: Love you too. Now go!

Selene: [Nods and jumps out the window quickly at full vampire speed taking Kathryn with her] *Please hurry, Michael.*

* * *

Michael: [Transforms into his hybrid form and quickly kills all the humans without a scratch] *I'm coming, Selene.*

[Changes back to human form and smells for his wife's scent] Found you. [Says quietly to himself and takes off after it after grabbing their supplies as needed]

* * *

Selene: [Sees an alleyway and turns the corner to hide in the darkness] I hope Daddy's ok. [Says to Kathryn who finally stopped crying ten minutes ago and looked at her]

Kathryn: [Just smiles] Voooooo.

Selene: [Lightly giggles] I love you, My Little Miracle Baby.

[Hears footsteps and looks in the direction they're coming from]

Michael: [Sees the alley and turns the corner to find Selene smiling at their happy daughter] Hey.

Selene: [Looks up and hugs him with one arm as so not to crush Kathryn] I was so worried.

Michael: [Pulls away and looks at the baby] I'm fine. I told you I would be.

Selene: That doesn't make me worry any less, Michael. [Looks at Kathryn with him and lays her head on his shoulder]

Kathryn: [Smiles at her parents] Geeee. [Laughs]

Selene/Michael: [Laugh]

Kathryn: [Reaches for her father]

Michael: [Takes her and smiles] Hello, Princess. [Kisses her cheek]


	7. Plane to Transylvania

Selene: [Looks at Michael] Where should we go now?

Michael: [Looks at her] Out of the country.

Selene: Where should we go then? I don't know of anywhere, but here.

Michael: Italy. Vaseria to be specific.

Selene: Vaseria? I've never heard of it.

Michael: It's a small town in Transylvania.

Selene: Oh. Is it safe?

Michael: Yeah. Ever since Dracula and his brides were killed a century ago, it's safe. There's a king and queen that rule the place. The last name is Helsing.

Kathryn: [Grabs hold of his hair and pulls]

Michael: Ow! [Looks at her] Kathryn, no. That's Daddy's hair. That's not to be played with.

Kathryn: [Lets go of it] Dooooo.

Selene: [Giggles and takes her] Silly girl. [Looks at Michael] Lets find a plane out to Transylvania.

Michael: [Nods and takes her to the nearest airport]

* * *

At the airport, Michael finds the next flight to Transylvania and buys the tickets. The plane leaves in fifteen minutes. They rush through security and get on the plane.

Selene: [Sits down in her seat and holds Kathryn]

Michael: [Sits in his seat next to Selene and looks at Kathryn]

Kathryn: [Asleep soundly]

Selene: [Follows Michael's gaze and smiles then looks at him] Are there any vacant houses in Vaseria?

Michael: [Looks at her] Yes. A small two-bedroom house right in the middle of town. You'll like it. I promise.

Selene: [Cuddles into him as best she can] I don't care where we live as long as I'm with you and we're someplace safe.


End file.
